Universal
by Fvvn
Summary: Kumpulan Fiksi Oneshot maupun Multichapter tentang NejiHina. Chap 2 UP! : I Have My Own Reason. tidak ada yang tahu maksud tersembunyi dari Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah dengan Neji. Full Summary Inside! Viva NEJIHINA! RnR?
1. MOTN, Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Title** : Universal

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning : **Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo(s), Bit Fluffy

**Summary : **Kumpulan Fiksi Oneshot maupun Multichapter tentang NejiHina. Chapter one : jatuh cinta itu tidak memandang jabatan. Dia mungkin melihatmu sebagai kakak, tapi kau akan tetap dan selalu mencintainya

.

.

**o . . . .oOo. . . . o**

**Moon on the Night **

**Part 1**

**o . . . .oOo. . . . o**

**.**

**.**

Mata perak Neji menangkap sesosok objek berwajah ramah di depan teras halaman rumah. Sosok itu duduk termangu dengan sebuah nampan berisikan sepiring dango dan teh hangat disampingnya. Mata bulat besar berwarna mutiara itu menatap lurus ke depan. dengan wajah tenang, Hinata terdiam manis sendirian.

Keesokkannya harinya, nampan berwarna cokelat kusam itu kembali tergeletak di depan teras rumah. Namun gadis yang kemarin tidak nampak duduk disana. Neji mencarinya, pura-pura lewat di depan kamar sepupunya, dan ia menemukan sosok Hinata yang telah bersiap dengan ransel biru tua.

"Kau, mau kemana?" gadis itu terkesiap ketika mendengar suara halus yang sangat rendah di belakang lehernya.

"_N-Nii-san_?" ia menoleh takut-takut, "Aku a-ada Misi hari ini," ungkapnya pelan sambil memasukkan beberapa obat dan botol minum ke dalam ranselnya cepat.

"Lalu.. dango-mu?" tanya Neji singkat. Matanya memandang ke arah pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka dan menghadap teras halaman. Gadis di depannya tersenyum ramah.

"Itu … Dango kakak ... aku membuatnya setiap hari untukmu," gadis itu tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kakinya melangkah ringan, "Baiklah, Aku p-pergi dulu!" ia berlari terburu-buru, menghilang dibalik pintu.

Mereka baru saja berbaikan. Masalah _Souke-Bunke_ dan segala kesalahpahamannya telah diselesaikan dengan baik oleh Hiashi. Selepas Ujian Chuunin, Hiashi menceritakan semuanya kepada Neji soal rahasia dan kebenaran yang ada di dalam keluarga Hyuuga. Bahkan, pamannya itu juga sempat menunduk hormat dan menyesal serta meminta maaf kepada Neji yang tentu saja terkesiap melihat tingkah Hiashi.

Namun ia masih belum terbiasa untuk berbasa basi dengan Hinata. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa gadis yang terlihat lemah itu sebenarnya sangat baik dan tidak mempedulikan sejahat apapun dirinya terhadap Hinata di masa lalu.

Memikirkan itu semua, Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia mengambil ikat kepala Konohanya di meja kamar, dan menutupi dahinya yang di balut oleh perban. Ranselnya yang berwarna biru kusam di jinjing, kakinya melangkah menuju teras. Sebelum pergi, Neji menghabiskan dango dan tehnya dalam kedamaian.

'_Enak'_

bibirnya membentuk segaris lengkung.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Malam hari, sosok itu telah kembali dari aktivitasnya. Ekspresi kelelahan dan wajah yang kotor sudah menghiasi raut Hinata yang mengeluarkan banyak keringat di dahinya. Neji juga kelihatannya baru pulang dari misi. Mereka berpapasan di depan gerbang yang hanya berhiaskan temaram lampu di ujung tembok.

"A-Akh, Selamat malam, _Nii-san_," gadis berambut biru pendek itu menunduk hormat. Dilihatnya tangan gadis itu yang mencengkeram kuat kedua lengan ranselnya yang masih menempel hangat di punggung.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Neji mengabaikan sapaan Hinata. Pemuda itu membuka gerbang, dan berjalan masuk, diiringi oleh langkah kecil Hinata disampingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum khas,

"B-begitulah.." Hinata merasa perlu menambahkan sesuatu pada kalimatnya, "Ada klien yang berbohong k-kalau ia tidak di incar. Jadi, misi k-kali ini sedikit susah," wajahnya terlihat berusaha untuk menyenangkan kakaknya. Namun Neji hanya mendengus pelan,

"Hm, Begitu," reaksi dinginnya belum juga berubah. Wajah Hinata sedikit mendung kali itu.

percakapan mereka begitu singkat. Hingga akhirnya kaki mereka berdua tiba di depan pintu kamar. Hinata kikuk setengah mati menghadapi suasana hening yang tercipta kali ini. Neji sudah membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menoleh pada Hinata dengan wajah yang datar, "Aku permisi, Hinata-_sama_," ungkapnya masih sopan seperti dulu. Neji tidak pernah mengubah sudut pandangnya terhadap Hinata, meskipun paman Hiashi sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri daripada pengawal pribadi.

"Aa.. Selamat malam," lagi, Hinata menyapa sebelum pintu kayu geser itu tertutup. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Ia beranjak pergi ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan ranselnya di kasur sembarangan. Setelah menanggalkan jaket berbulunya yang berwarna biru, Hinata pergi ke dapur untuk melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang perempuan. Namun saat melewati teras depan halaman rumahnya yang gelap, gadis itu dikejutkan oleh sebuah nampan tua, dengan piring dan gelas teh berwarna hijau kusam yang sudah kosong. Ia mengambilnya dengan perasaan yang senang.

'_Dimakan..' _

Senyumnya semakin mengembang.

Pagi hari terlihat mendung dengan cuaca buruk dan awan yang sedikit kelabu. Kebetulan sekali hari ini Neji kosong jadwal menjalankan misi, lantas, ia kembali melakukan latihan intensifnya di dalam ruangan bersama paman Hiashi. Mata perak yang tajam itu sempat menyudut, memerhatikan sebuah nampan di pojok ruangan. Gelas dan piringnya masing-masing ada dua. Namun mata itu tidak menemukan pembuatnya. Entah ada dimana,

"Jangan lengah Neji!" Hiashi menerobos celah yang Neji ciptakan pada suatu saat. Pemuda itu terkejut dengan _Jyuuken_ dari tangan Hiashi yang menyentuh bagian bahunya,

"Ugh!" ia menghindar, namun tubuhnya sempat terpental beberapa senti jauhnya. Nafas pemuda itu terengah-engah. Keringatnya sudah mengucur deras. Melihat kondisi Neji yang kehabisan nafas, akhirnya Hiashi menyuruh keponakannya itu untuk duduk dan beristirahat.

Sebuah nampan cokelat bundar yang membuat konsentrasi Neji pecah itu di sodori oleh Hiashi di depan wajahnya, "Makanlah.." ia menawarkan kepada Neji sementara dirinya sendiri sudah menyesap teh hijaunya dengan tenang. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menurut dan mengambil dango tusuknya.

"Tak kusangka, anakku pintar membuat teh.." Hiashi bergumam pelan. Pandangannya menelusur sesuatu yang tidak nampak di depan kenyataan. Neji tahu, bahwa saat ini pamannya sedang memuji Hinata, Suatu hal langka yang pernah di lihatnya selama hidup.

"Ya.. teh Hinata-_sama_ memang enak," Hiashi menoleh saat Neji berujar kemudian. Lantas mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Kau tahu Neji? Sepertinya kau bisa menjadi menantuku suatu saat nanti," senyuman jahil Hiashi terpampang kuat, membuat Neji menjadi salah tingkah.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Matahari sore terbenam dengan cepatnya. Bayang-bayang kegelapan mulai nampak di sepanjang jalan desa Konoha. Hanabi baru saja pulang dari kegiatannya di Akademi. Sementara Hinata, entah kenpa gadis itu belum juga kembali. langit sore perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap. Karena khawatir, paman Hiashi menyuruh keponakkannya itu untuk mencari Hinata bagaimanapun caranya. Dalam sekali perintah, Neji melesat tajam, memanjat atap-atap perumahan dengan langkah yang sigap dan cekatan. Rambut cokelatnya berlambaian, diterpa sinar rembulan. Derit sepatu _Shinobi_ Neji menginjak dedaunan kering di sekitar Hutan. Entah mengapa pemuda itu mencari Hinata di sekitar sana. ia seperti pernah melihat gadis itu berkeliaran di tempat yang rindang dengan pepohonan jika sedang merasa ingin sendirian. Kemudian Hinata menangis sambil memeluk lutut di bawah naungan pohon tua, yang memiliki akar-akar besar yang menjalar diluar tanah.

Namun apa yang di lihatnya saat ini begitu kontras dengan Hinata yang ada di pikirannya. Gadis itu menanggalkan jaketnya yang terlipat rapi di pinggir sungai. Sementara _Byakugan_-nya yang tajam terpampang kuat pada raut wajah Hinata. Ia menggunakan batang pepohonan dan lingkungan di sekitarnya untuk latihan intensif sendirian. Neji yang pertama kalinya melihat Hinata seserius itu, menganga takjub. Terlebih-lebih saat gadis itu bisa menggunakan air untuk membentuk jarum dan menjadikannya sebagai jurus baru.

Hinata yang cengeng, tidak ada lagi di dalam memori Neji. Yang sekarang berdiri di depannya adalah seorang penerus klan Hyuuga sejati.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." Nafas gadis itu terengah-engah setelah menghabiskan ratusan ranting pohon dan menumbangkannya. Selepas dari latihan, Hinata berjalan menuju tepi sungai dan mencuci wajahnya yang keringatan.

Dan radar _byakugan_-nya mendeteksi seorang penyusup di balik pohon Sakura,

"Siapa itu?" mata berurat itu kembali menajam, berputar tigaratus enam pluh derajat dan menoleh pada sumber suara yang dimaksud. Neji keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, seolah-olah baru saja tiba di hutan itu. wajah Hinata melongo kaget, "_N-Nii-san_?" ia tidak percaya akan menemui kakaknya sendiri di hutan, tempat rahasianya bahkan ketika masih di akademi.

"Kau waspada … itu bagus," puji Neji tenang. Ia menghampiri Hinata yang saat itu masih duduk di tepi sungai sambil menoleh padanya dengan pandangan melongo. Neji kemudian melepas sepatu ninjanya, dan ia mencelupkan kakinya pada air sungai bening yang terpampang sejuk di depan matanya saat itu, "Kau latihan sendiri sejak pagi tadi?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Suaranya mendengung,

"Ng … Kenapa kakak ada disini?" tanyanya heran. Ia mengambil jaketnya dan menggunakannya seraya bersiap-siap untuk balik. Neji menatap aliran sungai,

"Ayahmu, memintaku untuk membawamu pulang. Kau tidak lihat bulan sudah menggantung tinggi?" Hinata menoleh keatas. Ratusan cahaya kerlip dan sebuah sinar temaram menyorot sungai bening di depan mata mereka dan menciptakan pantulan yang indah. Gadis itu tertawa kecil,

"Maaf, aku keasikkan di sini," ia melepas sepatu Ninjanya, dan ikut mencelupkan kakinya seperti Neji. Wajah itu menggeliat senang, "Rasanya damai sekali. ditempat ini, Aku bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berlatih serius," ekspresi wajah itu, adalah yang pertama kalinya dilihat oleh Neji. Ekspresi Hinata yang dewasa, dan tegar.

"A-Aa ... tapi, sebaiknya k-kita segera pulang," ia hendak mengangkat kakinya dari air namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah telapak tangan yang besar mencengkeram lengannya. Bola mata perak yang tajam itu menusuk pandangannya begitu dalam,

"Tidak," Neji berujar pelan, "Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya jika tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu lagi,"

mata Hinata membulat lebar saat menemukan sebuah senyuman yang berarti pada bibir Neji. Sebuah senyuman yang hangat, dan tulus, yang seumur hidup baru kali ini dilihatnya lagi sejak hari ulangtahunnya pada umur tiga tahun.

"A-Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana k-kita menjelaskan pada ayah nanti?" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada rerumputan yang di duduki. Wajahnya terlihat gugup dengan semburat merah yang nampak di permukaan pipinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, jantung Hinata terasa sesak saat berada di samping Neji,

"Soal itu, biar aku yang atasi," Neji mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di air sambil memandang lurus. Namun tiba-tiba saja mata itu berbelok menuju Hinata, "Tidak kusangka kalau kau ternyata sekuat ini … Hinata," tangan besar itu meraih puncak kepala sepupunya dan mengusapnya pelan. Bagaikan dihipnotis, Neji menikmati setiap detik momennya saat ini. Sampai-sampai ia lupa memanggil Hinata dengan embel-embel _'sama'._ Di satu sisi, gadis itu terbujur kaku dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Hatinya terasa … hangat.

"Pertama kalinya ... kakak memanggilku H-Hinata saja," Neji terkesiap mendengarnya. Cepat-cepat ia meralat kalimatnya yang awal namun Hinata kembali meneruskan ucapannya yang terputus, "Tapi, aku senang," matanya menyipit karena senyuman Hinata yang semakin lebar, "Aku senang sekali … _Nii-san_, mau melihatku sebagai adik," barisan gigi Hinata terlihat saat gadis itu tertawa kecil. Jantung Neji seolah habis di sentil. Ia tahu, yang dimaksud Hinata adalah perbuatannya barusan yang memuji dan mengelus kepala lembut dari gadis itu. namun entah mengapa, Neji merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya nyaman terhadap apa yang disebut gadis itu sebagai 'Adik'

"Terimakasih … Hinata-_sama_," Neji hanya bisa membalasnya demikian. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi ketika mendapati si pemuda yang dimaksud kembali memanggilnya dengan embel-embelnya.

"Sama-sama,"

Ada perasaan yang menyeruak di dalam batinnya. Dan Neji tidak tahu kenapa. saat ini ia merasakan nyaman yang sangat luarbiasa. Dengan hanya duduk disamping Hinata, cahaya bulan, rerumputan segar, pepohonan yang menjulang, sungai yang memanjang dengan airnya yang bening dan sejuk, beserta hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia menikmati semuanya.

Hingga tanpa terasa, waktu telah berlalu cepat. Bulan yang menggantung tinggi dilangit semakin menguatkan sinarnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Hinata-_sam_–" ucapannya berhenti. pemuda itu tertegun ketika mendapati wajah Hinata yang sudah terlelap tidur di rerumputan. Garis wajah yang tegas dan penuh kelembutan terpancar pada ekspresi mungil Hinata. Rambut Indigonya yang diterpa angin berlambaian beberapa helai. Neji mendekat pada gadis itu dan menggendongnya di belakang punggung, "Kita pulang, Hinata-_sama_," diambilnya sepatu ninja dan ransel biru Hinata, kemudian melesat pergi dengan membawa gadis yang tertidur lelap di punggung lebarnya.

"Neji-_nii_?" yang di panggil hanya bergumam pelan, "Wangimu enak … seperti _peppermint_," pemuda itu tersenyum refleks, tanpa ditahan sedikitpun.

"Kau mengigau Hinata-_sama_,"

"A-Aku ... aku menyayangi _Nii-san_. Sungguh," wajah pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mengendur. Ekspresinya terlihat sulit untuk dijabarkan. Untung saja Hinata berada di punggungnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Sehingga ia bisa mengatakan semuanya, dengan jujur.

"Aku juga menyayangimu ... Hinata-_sama_," Neji mendesis pelan. ia tahu, dan ia sadar, bahwa ungkapan 'sayang' yang dimaksud oleh Hinata berbeda dengan miliknya. Karena Hinata melihatnya sebagai kakak, namun Neji sendiri memandanganya sebagai orang yang dicintainya, "Ya … aku menyukaimu,"

Dan jika ia merasa beruntung, mungkin saja perasaannya itu akan semakin nyata saat ia bangun di esok hari.

.

.

**. . .oOo. . .**

**Tsudzuku**

**. . .oOo. . .**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : yak, inilah NejiHina, pair pertama yang menjadi Favorit saya. Terimakasih untuk kesediaannya membaca. _Arigatou_ XD buat yang rikues-rikues fic Humor, saya belum bisa buatin. Maaf. Ide lagi buntu #dicekek

**-Fuun-**


	2. MOTN, Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Title** : Universal

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning : **Semi-Canon, OOC, Typo(s), Bit Fluffy**, **Part akhir

**.**

**.**

**o . . . .oOo. . . . o**

**Moon on the Night **

**Part 2**

**o . . . .oOo. . . . o**

.

.

Mata Neji masih setengah terpejam. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya setengah gelap, setengah buram. Hanya ada suara gemerutuk dari suatu barang yang sepertinya diletakkan pada meja di sebelah ranjangnya saat ini. Seseorang menyentuh tubuhnya yang berbalut selimut tebal dan mengguncangnya.

"_Nii-san_," ujarnya lembut. Sentuhan tangan yang mungil itu begitu hangat di tubuh Neji, "_Nii-san_, bangun," suaranya semakin jelas. Membuat Neji yang masih terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya kini terbangun dengan kaget.

Jantungnya berdegup keras.

Sebulir keringat menuruni dahinya yang tidak berbalut perban, Memperlihatkan lambang sakral bagi keturunan _Bunke _yang selama ini menjadi burung di dalam sangkar.

"H-Hinata-_sama_?"ungkapnya tidak percaya. Tubuh itu beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk dengan bagian kaki yang masih berbalut selimut tebal berwarna teh hijau. Gadis di depannya tersenyum ceria,

"Sarapanmu kutaruh disini ya," Hinata menunjuk dua nasi kepal dengan teh hijau diatas nampan seperti biasa, "Aku permisi–" gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya, namun Neji menarik tangan Hinata tiba-tiba. ia menoleh dengan kaget, "A-Ada apa _Nii-san_?"

Neji tak bersuara saat itu.

matanya sibuk menangkap bola mata Hinata yang berwajah bingung nan aneh. Gadis itu ingin bertanya, namun wajah Neji sukses untuk membuatnya diam terpaku. Selama beberapa detik, perak mereka saling menyatu, beradu pandang.

"_A-Ano_ … ayah, memanggilku," ungkap Hinata berbohong sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan sentuhan Neji yang meraih pergelangan tangannya. Setengah sadar, pemuda itu menurut, untuk melepaskannya.

"Ah, maaf," ia mengucek matanya, kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya. Tubuhnya yang menjulang berdiri tegap menghalangi Hinata yang notabene-nya mungil nan kecil. Sebelum berpisah, Neji sempat mengacak rambut Hinata terlebih dahulu sebagai sapaan selamat paginya.

Dan gadis yang diperlakukan demikian membisu dengan wajah yang merona merah.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Latihan pagi seperti biasa dijalani oleh Neji layaknya rutinitas umum yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya sehari-hari. Ia dan paman Hiashi berlatih bersama dengan Hanabi di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Dari kejauhan, Hinata berjalan membawa nampan cokelat yang kali ini berisi tiga gelas teh dan sebuah piring besar dengan 2 nasi kepal isi. Kemunculannya yang duduk di teras halaman, membuat Hiashi dan yang lainnya menghentikan latihan intens mereka dan beralih mendekati Hinata. Hiashi melongo heran saat mengetahui hanya ada dua nasi kepal disana,

"Kenapa ini Hinata?" tanyanya yang masih menyorot nampan sementara bibirnya sudah menyesap teh dengan nikmat. Gadis muda itu hanya berdengung gugup,

"Ee-e … tadi pagi, sarapan milik _Nii-san _sudah kuantarkan ke kamarnya," Hiashi mengalihkan pandangannya tanda mengerti. Kali ini ia beralih pada Hanabi yang mengunyah nasinya dengan tidak sabaran,

"Hanabi, pelan-pelan," gadis kecil itu tersedak, dan sedetik kemudian tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada dengan kuat.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" ia terbatuk-batuk setelahnya, membuat Hiashi semakin geleng kepala. Hinata mengambilkan gelas teh Hanabi dan menyodorkannya pada gadis kecil itu.

"Minum dulu," tukasnya lembut. Dan Hanabi menyambarnya dalam keadaan sungkan.

Mereka mengakiri sarapan instant tersebut dan beralih kembali pada latihannya semula. Hinata yang merasa sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi lantas mengakhiri kehadirannya dengan pergi dari rumah. Ia tidak mau, melihat kedua saudaranya berlatih keras sementara dirinya sendiri, bermanja-manja di teras. Jadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi kehutan dan berlatih sendirian disana.

Ia berdiri di tengah sungai yang mengalir lembut. Jaketnya sudah di tanggalkan seperti biasa. Gadis itu melatih kecepatan gerak tangannya dalam melakukan _Jyuuken_ ke berbagai arah. Byakugan tajamnya tak urung menemani di setiap gerak yang ia ciptakan. Hinata yang berlatih sendirian, menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam sampai ia merasa letih bahkan sekedar untuk beranjak pergi. setelah puas menyiksa diri, gadis itu akhirnya keluar dari aliran sungai dan berjalan mendekati pohon berakar besar dan tertidur di bawah rindangnya dedaunan mereka. Batang tubuhnya yang kuat, menopang tubuh gadis kecil itu. dalam teriknya matahari, ia meringkuk sendirian di bawah sana hingga tertidur pulas.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, bayang-bayang gelap telah menutupi tubuhnya dan membuat sekitarnya terasa teduh. Gadis itu menggeliat malas, mencari tahu, siapakah orang yang telah menghalangi sinar matahari pagi miliknya itu. Mata Lavendernya terbuka hingga mencapai batas normal, dan pandangannya melongo tiba-tiba,

"Tidak baik tertidur di sini, Hinata-_sama_,"

Neji berada di depannya persis. Bukan berdiri di depannya, namun wajahnya berada di depan wajahnya persis, dan jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat. Barulah Hinata sadar, kemudian terkaget setelahnya. gadis itu memang lamban dalam bereaksi,

"Uwakh!" ditutupinya wajah yang memerah itu. ia tidak mau membuat kakaknya Neji menjadi salah persepsi, "K-Kenapa _Nii-san_ ada di sini?" lengan kecil itu dicengkeram oleh Neji dan disingkirkannya dari wajah manis tersebut.

"Kenapa ditutupi?" Neji mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan berbalik bertanya kepada gadis itu. Hinata kebingungan tunggang langgang, "Apa yang salah? Ekspresi apa yang tidak ingin kau tunjukan padaku?" wajah mungil itu semakin tak sanggup menahan perasaan gugupnya. Namun, satu pertanyaan berikutnya membuat jantung Hinata terasa meledak, "Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Akh…" gadis itu mendengus kaget, "A-Aku cuman … A-Aku pikir, aku m-malu," jawabnya jujur, memainkan jarinya sebagai pengalih perhatian. Neji cuman memandang wajah Hinata tanpa berkedip ataupun berpaling muka. Ekspresinya pun bahkan tak terlihat nyata.

"Malu? Kenapa?" suara lembut itu berdesir halus di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu terpojokkan dengan batang pohon raksasa yang menahan tubuhnya hingga tak bisa mundur lagi.

"J-Jangan lihat kesini," larang Hinata dengan suara gugupnya, "A-Aku tidak bisa m-menahan tatapan _Nii-san_," ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap batang pohon dan menenggelamkan semuanya disana. Namun tangan besar milik Neji mencengkeram kedua lengannya dan memutar kembali tubuh gadis itu hingga tepat di menghadap wajahnya. merah itu semakin kentara,

"Kenapa? Apakah aku menakutimu?" Hinata menggeleng, masih dengan tatapan yang menghadap ke sembarang tempat.

Neji menghela nafas pasrahnya. dicobanya lengan panjang tersebut melingkari tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat. Membuat wajah mungil berpotongan rambut pendek itu terdekap kuat menyentuh dada bidang Neji yang hanya dilapisi oleh selarik pakaian. Mata Neji terpejam sejenak. Suara gemericik air dan jangkrik yang bersahut-sahutan kian terdengar keras di tengah hutan luas disana. Hinata bahkan tidak bersuara sedikitpun, Entah sedang memasang wajah apa

"Aku … minta maaf atas kelancangan sikap ini, Hinata-_sama_," lengan Neji yang memeluknya, kini bergerak mengelus kepala dari perempuan yang dipeluknya, "Aku, tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut atau terkejut," pelukan itu semakin lama semakin erat. Seperti ada maksud yang ingin disampaikan dari sana.

"_N-Nii-san_?" suara lemah itu akhirnya berdengar. Suaranya merintih, karena pelukan Neji yang terlalu erat, hingga menyakiti tubuhnya sedikit. Lantas, pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum,

"Hari ini, kutemani kau latihan disini," masih dengan perasaan yang tercecer, Hinata mengangguk lemah. Wajah polosnya membuat Neji ingin mengambil semua hal yang ada pada diri gadis itu. Semuanya.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Langit senja mulai memperlihatkan matahari sore mereka. Burung gagak yang sempat hinggap di pepohonan pun terbang membuat suara berisik dan dedaunan bergerak-gerak. Di hutan sana, mereka berdua masih berdiri, dengan mata byakugan yang menyala. Wajah mereka serius, nafas mereka tersengal-sengal.

"Masih kurang, Hinata-_sama_," gadis yang dipanggilnya berhenti memasang kuda-kuda. Dan tak lama kemudian, byakugan di matanya pun menghilang. Ia menggeleng pasrah.

"Maaf, aku belum bisa menjadi sekuat yang kakak inginkan," ia jatuh terduduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menunduk malu.

"Berdiri, Hinata-_sama_," perintah Neji, masih dengan suara formalnya. Hinata tak bergeming sana. semakin lama, isakannya semakin kentara,

"A-aku sudah berlatih sekuat tenaga di tempat ini setiap hari … tapi, kemampuanku tidak pernah bertambah. I-Ini menyakitkan. A-aku … ji-jika seperti ini terus, A-ayah tidak akan pernah m-memaafkanku–"

"Berdiri!" suara Neji berteriak keras. Hinata terlonjak kaget, pelan-pelan menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan takut. Mata byakugan Neji sudah menghilang, "Kau menyerah? Bagaimana dengan tekad kuatmu saat di ujian _chuunin_ lalu? Jadi itu semua hanya omong kosong?" Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Kau tidak lemah Hinata. Aku tahu Kau itu kuat. jika kau terus memberikan sugesti buruk terhadap dirimu dan tak pernah sekalipun percaya diri, maka selamanya kau tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai sesuatu yang kau inginkan," Neji berjalan menghampirinya yang masih terduduk dalam tangis. Air mata Hinata mengalir di ujung matanya,

"M-Maaf– wakh!" tubuh mungil itu ditarik untuk berdiri.

"Berdiri yang tegak! Jangan cengeng! Mana Hinata yang kulihat kemarin! Mana?" baru kali ini Hinata mendengar suara Neji yang begitu tegas kepadanya, "Kita buat Target. Kau mau menjadi kuat besok atau lusa? Atau hari ini?" bola mata perak dari perempuan itu melebar kuat, "Ayo katakan saja,"

"A-Ano…" cara berdiri Hinata kini terlihat sempurna, "Aku … ingin sekarang _Nii-san_," byakugan itu kembali muncul di bawah bayang-bayang langit senja. Wajah Hinata tergambar dengan serius. Neji yang melihatnya pun tersenyum bangga.

"Baiklah. Kita bertarung sekali lagi," dan mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga langit menggulung mataharinya.

Hutan pada malam hari terasa sepi dan hening. Hanya ada suara rumput bergoyang dan jangkrik yang masih menemani mereka sejak pagi tadi. Hinata terduduk di tepi sungai, sambil mencelupkan kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat kotor, begitupun pakaian dan jaketnya. Namun senyumnya mengembang, tercipta pada paras cantiknya.

Neji duduk di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya tercelup pada aliran air sungai. Yang kemudian mengusap pipi Hinata yang kotor karena tanah merah. Gadis itu terkejut dengan air dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. namun sedetik kemudian tawanya tercipta.

"Terimakasih _Nii-san_," lagi, ia sadar bahwa hari ini Neji memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel secara berulang-ulang.

"Hm … ya," pemuda itu membalasnya dengan gumaman. Hinata kembali memperlihatkan senyumannya, "Kau sudah kuat. kau punya tekad. Itu bagus," pujinya lagi, kali ini menatap mata Hinata langsung. Gadis di depannya menghaturkan terimakasih atas pujian dari pemuda berambut panjang tersebut. Sontak saja, ada keinginan lain yang ingin Neji utarakan selain memuji kemampuan Hinata,

"Dan … kau juga cantik. Sayang jika orang sepertimu jatuh kepada yang salah,"

Keheningan saat ini terasa sangat menekan. Pernyataan Neji tiba-tiba membuat Hinata mengeluarkan rona wajahnya yang memerah. Gadis itu belum sempat bereaksi dengan nyata. Namun terlihat jelas bahwa dipuji demikian membuatnya gugup setengah mati.

"A-A-aku t-tidak se-seperti itu,"

"Seperti itu, Hinata-_sama_," Neji menatapnya dengan lekat. Mulut gadis itu pun terkunci rapat, "Mungkin, ini adalah pernyataan yang paling tidak tahu malu dan menyimpang dari keluarga kita. Tapi … aku merasa, aku punya kesempatan untuk," Neji menelan ludahnya, "Berdiri disampingmu," wajahnya yang dingin memunculkan sedikit semburat tipis diatasnya. Pemuda itu sudah tidak tahan lagi,

"M-maksudnya?" gadis itu bertanya polos. Neji sudah menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan telapak tangan kanan. Namun, pertanyaan dari Hinata sukses membuatnya berjalan mendekat dan menghampiri gadis itu secara frontal.

"Seperti ini maksudnya," pemuda itu mencium bibir Hinata secara pasti. Untuk menyampaikan perasaannya yang terpendam sejak dahulu, "Ini bukan gurauan, Hinata-_sama_. Aku menyukaimu," semilir angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang menjuntai panjang. Wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat ranum. Kaget dengan pernyataan Neji saat itu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja sejalur air mata turun melewati pipi mungilnya. Hinata mulai menangis di sana. Neji yang tidak tahu kenapa, cepat-cepat meminta maaf atas perlakuannya yang barusan. Namun gadis itu menyanggahnya,

"Bukan k-karena itu," air matanya membuat pipi Hinata menjadi lembab. Ia mengusapnya cepat-cepat, "K-Kupikir, selama ini kau membenciku. K-kau, tidak pernah memperlihatkanku s-senyuman, dulu. k-kukira, selama ini a-aku bertepuk sebelah tangan d-denganmu," wajah itu mendekap sendiri menuju dada bidang Neji. Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Perasaan Neji kaget tidak karuan. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa selama ini sifatnya yang formal malah membuat Hinata berpikir demikian, "Maafkan aku," ia mengelus pundak kecil gadisnya, "Maaf … Hinata-_sama_," dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Sekadar ingin melihat wajah yang terbentuk pada ekspresi Hinata kali itu. warnanya merah dan berbunga-bunga. Senyuman itu muncul setelah tangisnya mereda. Isakannya perlahan berubah menjadi tawa.

Neji mendekatkan bibirnya menuju telinga dari gadis itu. suaranya berbisik pelan, "Terimakasih, sudah menjawab semuanya Hinata … terimakasih," yang kemudian, gadis itu membalasnya dengan suara yang berbisik juga.

"Sama-sama … _Nii-san_,"

Dan sebuah ciuman, menguapkan segala hal yang mereka rasakan selama ini. Waktu terasa mengalir, namun detiknya berhenti di saat itu juga. Dunia terasa berdiam diri, menunggu perasaan mereka berdua saling memenuhi dan menyatu bersama.

"Pulang nanti, akan kukatakan pada paman kalau aku menginginkanmu, Hinata-_sama_," seringai kecil muncul pada sudut bibir Neji. Gadis itu terdiam lama dengan pandangan yang melongo polos. Namun, tak urung, senyuman akhirnya muncul mengakhiri malam itu.

"Aku menunggu … _Nii-san_. Aku akan menunggunya," Bulan menerangi jalan setapak mereka. Keduanya pulang dengan perasaan yang lapang.

.

.

**End of Moon on the Night**

**終わ****り**

.

.

**A/N** : yak! di cerita selanjutnya, saya akan menggunakan setting AU XD Terimakasih untuk yang bersedia membaca, meriview, ataupun bergaje-gaje ria dengan saya terhadap pairing NejiHina di grup SasuHina. wkwkwk! XD Viva NejiHina! *fansgirling ON*

**Mecha Arigatou Ghozaimasu!**

**-Fuun-**


	3. IHMOR, Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Title** : Universal

**Rate :**T

**Genre :**Romance/Angst

**Warning :**AU, OOC, typo(s)

**Note** : Neji kelas tiga SMA, Hinata kelas dua XD

**Summary** : tidak ada yang tahu maksud tersembunyi dari Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah dengan Neji. Padahal letaknya sangat terpencil, di ujung pedesaan dan rumahnya pun begitu kuno. Neji tidak mengerti, hal apa yang membuat Hinata sangat yakin untuk membuang kehidupan mewahnya di pusat kota dan beralih mengisi hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**o . . . .oOo. . . . o**

**I Have my Own Reason**

**Part 1**

**o . . . .oOo. . . . o**

**.**

**.**

Semua itu terjadi bagaikan air sungai yang mengalir. Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis berambut biru panjang berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Tangannya menjinjing ransel besar sedangkan di sampingnya berdirilah sebuah koper yang siap untuk di tarik masuk. Pakaiannya terlihat kontras dengan pakaian sehari-hari para penduduk desa disana. Terlihat, ia seperti pendatang dari ibukota yang modern.

Dengan langkah yang ringan, gadis itu memencet bel pintu rumah. Pandangannya terlihat antusias. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi gusar dengan keadaan rumah yang begitu tradisional adanya. Ia justru terlihat bersemangat, menoleh ke kanan-kiri jendela, sekedar memastikan apakah tuan rumahnya telah mendengar bel yang dipencet olehnya tadi.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah pintu cokelat berengsel tua terbuka dengan suaranya yang sedikit berdecit. Seorang pemuda paruh baya, keluar dengan penampilan yang ala kadarnya. Rambutnya begitu panjang dan warnanya cokelat tua. Matanya tercengang melihat perempuan yang berdiri di depannya. Senyuman gadis itu tertahan, sekedar untuk menekan ekspresi semangatnya yang berlebih. kemudian ia menunduk, menyapa pemuda itu.

"Selamat siang _Nii-san_!"

"H-Hinata. Ada apa?" pemuda itu bersikap kaku terhadapnya. Matanya mengekor pada barang-barang bawaan perempuan itu. secara refleks pikirannya berkutat pada satu kemungkinan.

Gadis di depannya hanya tersenyum simpul, "Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal dengan _Nii-san_,"

Dengan ini, tepatlah sudah tebakan kecilnya itu. Walaupun sulit dipercaya, Hinata sungguhan akan tinggal, dan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya sebentar lagi.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Namanya Neji Hyuuga. Pemuda itu tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahnya sementara ibu Neji telah meninggal karena serangan jantung. Ia termasuk salah satu anggota dari klan Hyuuga, hanya saja, sebatas Hyuuga pinggiran yang kurang di perhatikan. Setiap hari sekitar jam tiga subuh, ayahnya Hizashi baru pulang dari kerjanya dan ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, beliau sudah kembali menghilang.

Dengan kondisi hidup yang demikian, hal ini membuat Neji lambat laun menjadi pribadi yang mandiri dan terbiasa mengurus rumah dengan tangannya. Pemuda itu telaten dalam berbagai hal yang biasanya di lakukan oleh para wanita. Meskipun begitu, parasnya yang lembut dan garis wajahnya yang tegas menciptakan banyak gumaman kagum dari beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya. bahkan, Hinata sendiri pernah memujinya, tak segan-segan.

Saat ini Neji menuntunnya berjalan menuju kamar dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk meletakkan kopernya disana. Hinata menurut patuh, lantas dengan susah payah gadis itu menarik kopernya menuju sudut ruangan sementara Neji menjinjing ransel besarnya ketempat yang sama. Setelah mengatur tata letak barang-barangnya, Hinata mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat kemudian, "Phew," seketika, pandangannya kembali pada bola mata perak Neji. ia tersenyum disana,

"Lama tidak melihatmu, _Nii-san_ sudah banyak berubah," gadis itu berdiri mendekati Neji, kemudian menyentuh pipinya yang lembut, "Kau semakin tinggi. Dan wajahmu terlihat lebih _gentle_ daripada saat kau masih berumur 5 tahun," Hinata terkikik manis. Neji sempat tercengang juga dengan perubahan yang dialami oleh Hinata.

Gadis itu dahulunya tidak pernah sesemangat ini. Pikir Neji, terakhir kali ia melihat Hinata adalah, saat dimana gadis itu sedang menangis. entah apa sebabnya, Neji selalu saja menemukannya dalam kondisi yang terisak dan berurai air mata. Namun hari ini, Hinata terlihat jauh lebih ceria.

"Kenapa … kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di desa? Bagaimana mungkin Hiashi-_sama_ membiarkanmu?" lagi, gadis itu tersenyum lebar. ditepaknya bahu Neji dengan lembut,

"Aku, hanya ingin tinggal dengan _Nii-san_ sampai lulus SMA. Ayah sudah mengizinkanku, jadi, jangan khawatir," Hinata beralih pada kopernya dan menarik sesuatu dari sana. sebuah bungkusan, yang berisi beberapa kue asal kotanya, "Kau tidak keberatan _kan_ jika aku tinggal disini?" gadis itu hanya bertanya, namun tak membiarkan mulut Neji untuk terbuka. Lantas dengan cepat, Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraannya, "Ayo kita makan kue. Kurasa kau sudah lapar bukan?" dengan langkah kecilnya, Hinata menuntun Neji menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Saat ini mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah dua bulan. Neji agaknya risih mendapati Hinata yang memotongkan kuenya dan menyeduhkan teh untuknya. Belum lagi saat gadis itu berusaha untuk menyuapinya. Namun, dengan cepat, Neji menangkap lengan Hinata dan menurunkannya. Kemudian ia mengambil garpu yang dipegangi oleh gadis itu dan menyuapi mulutnya sendiri.

"Saya bisa sendiri, Hinata-_sama_," ungkapnya sopan. Neji tahu, akan adat dan tata krama yang harus di tunjukkannya ketika berhadapan dengan Hyuuga elit. Namun Hinata membantah,

"Aku tidak suka kau memperlakukanku seperti bangsawan," senyumnya berubah kecut. Dipandanginya mata Neji dengan tajam dan meyakinkan, "Aku ingin kau menggunakan bahasa sehari-harimu padaku. dan memanggilku dengan 'Hinata' saja,"

Bola mata Neji sedikit melebar. Hinata tidak pernah berbicara seyakin itu padanya. Dalam hati, Neji hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"_Nii-san_?" panggil Hinata ketika Neji tak menggubris kalimatnya. mata pemuda itu sempat terpejam beberapa saat. Kemudian terbuka dengan sendirinya,

"Saya tidak bisa, Hinata-_sama_," Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kepada piring kue. kemudian menyuapi mulutnya dalam keheningan. Dan Hinata tidak suka itu,

"Tolonglah _Nii-san_,"

"Maaf … Hinata-_sama_," Neji menolaknya. Ia tidak mungkin, untuk berlaku normal layaknya anak-anak lain sementara, selama ini ayahnya mendidik Neji untuk bersikap sopan didepan keluarga Hyuuga elit, keluarga yang membantunya jika Hizashi tidak bekerja karena sakit dan tak mencetak penghasilan.

Hinata pantang menyerah, "Kalau begitu, minimal panggil aku dengan Hinata saja," Neji terdiam sejenak, "Kumohon … didepanku saja, panggil aku begitu," lagi, gadis itu memasang tampang tak berdayanya.

Entah kenapa Hinata jadi bersikap layaknya pemaksa. dia bukanlah sosok yang Neji kenal dahulu, "Baiklah, Hinata," dan akhirnya, pemuda itu menyetujui. Ada sorot kebahagiaan dan senyum yang mengembang di wajah Hinata. Gadis itu kembali menyuapi mulutnya dengan _shortcake_ sambil bertopang dagu.

Malam hari adalah waktu dimana Neji memanaskan air bak mandi dan menyiapkan makan malamnya. namun, karena kali ini ada Hinata yang tinggal bersamanya, otomatis, bagian dapur diambil alih oleh gadis itu. Hinata memang berasal dari kota, tapi kemampuan memasaknya sama dengan bahkan bisa melebihi kemampuan dari gadis desa.

Neji kembali dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang basah dan berkeringat. Ditangannya tergenggam handuk biru lembut yang terlipat, dan dijulurkannya kepada Hinata,

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, Hinata," gadis itu tersenyum saat mendapati Neji sudah memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel 'sama'.

"Baiklah," ia menyambar handuk yang di berikan oleh Neji dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Kare yang sudah matang itu dibiarkannya tertutup didalam sebuah panci berukuran sedang di atas kompor. Neji membukanya perlahan, seketika, menyeruaklah wangi yang lezat dan aroma kaldu dari Kare buatan Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian, ia beralih pada peralatan makan dan menyusunnya dengan baik di atas meja.

Ternyata Neji tidak hanya memanaskan air di bak mandi saat itu. Hinata tercengang saat tahu-tahu masuk, kamar mandinya tercium wangi sabun yang sangat manis. Dan lantainya yang berwarna keramik hijau, terlihat begitu licin dan bersih. Sambil berendam, Hinata terkagum-kagum sendiri.

Lepas dari acara mandinya, gadis itu tersadar bahwa ia belum mengambil pakaiannya untuk dikenakan setelah ini. semuanya masih tersusun rapi di dalam koper. Cepat-cepat ia beranjak keluar dari air, dan membalut tubuhnya yang langsing dengan selembar handuk biru yang cukup tebal. Gadis itu berjinjit melewati pintu demi pintu di rumah Neji. Sengaja agar kakinya yang masih basah, tidak terlalu mengotori lantai meskipun hal itu tidaklah berguna.

Di sebuah belokan menuju tangga atas, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu terpental kaget lantaran ada Neji yang berdiri di depannya.

"Wakh, _Nii-san_!" bukannya bersikap malu ataupun menutup dirinya yang hanya berlapis handuk saja, Hinata justru memamerkan senyumannya kepada pemuda itu, "Aku lupa mengambil pakaianku. Hehe!" celotehnya sambil terkekeh.

Neji tak berani menoleh sedikitpun. Meskipun ia sadar, hal itu takkan berguna karena wangi tubuh Hinata yang seperti buah kiwi menggoda indera penciumannya. Hanya dengan selirik saja, Neji bisa mengekspos seluruh tubuh gadis itu (Kecuali yang tertutupi oleh handuk) yang nyatanya berkulit mulus dan sangat putih. Lagi, terpaksa Neji mengalihkan pandangannya, seraya menelan ludah,

"Cepat pakai bajumu. Nanti masuk angin," pemuda itu berusaha untuk cuek. Ia berlalu melewati Hinata, masih dengan pandangan yang menuju ke lain arah, "Dan, setelah mandi, kau bisa makan malam duluan," dilihatnya oleh gadis itu, tangan Neji yang memegangi sebuah handuk berwarna putih kapas. Langkah besarnya bergerak menuju ke kamar mandi. Hinata bengong sebentar disana.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

"Astaga … gadis itu polos sekali," dengan lelah, tubuh tegap itu berendam di dalam air hangat. Neji bersandar pada dinding bak mandinya, seraya memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya merasa rileks untuk beberapa saat. Ia berdiam diri cukup lama.

serta-merta, batinnya mulai berkecamuk, dengan banyaknya pikiran yang memusat pada Hinata. Sungguh, ini masih bagaikan mimpi bisa seatap dengan sepupunya dari kalangan elit tersbeut. Neji tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu, samasekali. Padahal kehidupannya di Tokyo jauh lebih indah daripada di bawah atap rumah kuno milik keluarganya ini. Sungguh, Neji tak tahu. Ini benar-benar tidak terprediksi. Pemuda itu menyingkap poninya yang menutupi dahi, ia terlihat berpikir disana. Helaan nafas, kadang mengisi keheningannya. Ia tidak mengerti, haruskah merasa senang karena ada yang membantunya memasak, atau justru sebaliknya.

Lepas dari acara mandinya, Neji beranjak pergi ke ruang makan untuk mencicipi masakan sepupunya. Ia bergeming ketika langkahnya tiba di depan wajah meja makannya. Ada Hinata disana. Masih menunggu dengan piring yang kosong.

"Ah, pas sekali. aku baru saja selesai berganti baju," alis Neji bertaut, heran. Rasanya ia berendam cukup lama tadi. kenapa Hinata bilang baru saja mengganti bajunya? Ataukah jangan-jangan, Hinata sengaja menunggunya?

"Ah, begitu," Neji berjalan menghampiri kursinya dan duduk diam. Seketika saja piringnya di ambil alih oleh Hinata, dan gadis itu menyendoki beberapa nasi kedalamnya. Tak lupa dengan lauk dan menuangkan sup kare yang baru saja dimasaknya tadi. karenya masih hangat. Sangat hangat malah.

"Silahkan dimakan _Nii-san_," Hinata meletakkan piring Neji sambil tersenyum. Dengan cekatan, tangan gadis itu meraih teko kecil berwarna emas dan menuangkannya ke gelas Neji.

"Hinata, jangan repot-repot," sergah Neji khawatir. Hinata seperti memaksakan dirinya agar berguna disana, "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," gadis itu bergeming, "Jangan memaksakan dirimu," ada senyum yang tergurat di bibirnya. Hinata mengangguk senang,

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aku sangat senang," ungkapnya jujur. Kedua tangannya bertepuk. Neji menghela nafasnya. Secara refleks, telapak tangan pemuda itu mengusap lembut kepala Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak," wajah Hinata terlihat bengong. Neji baru saja sadar kalau tindakannya yang barusan sukses membuat Hinata terbujur kaku, "Ah, maaf–! Aku tidak bermaksud," tangannya cepat-cepat di tarik, Neji merasa malu sendiri. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata terlihat seperti adiknya yang manis.

"Tidak apa-apa," gadis itu tertawa kecil. Acara makan mereka kembali dengan suasana yang sunyi.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Piring-piring sehabis makan malam sudah dibereskan oleh Neji dan Hinata. Gadis itu kekeh ingin membantu Neji mencuci piringnya, "Tidak apa _Nii-san_. Aku ingin mencuci piringku," ia tertawa seraya membilas busa sabun yang menempel pada piringnya saat itu. dan sedetik kemudian, busa sabun itu menempel pada pipi Neji dikarenakan Hinata yang mencoleknya. Pemuda itu tersentak kaget, sementara Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Jangan main air Hinata," nada suaranya terdengar seperti Nasihat. Namun Hinata tak peduli. Sebenarnya Neji tak ingin membuat gadis itu terlihat repot. Hanya saja, ekspresi anak anjing yang Hinata pancarkan membuatnya tak berdaya. Untuk saat ini, Neji membiarkan sepupu mungilnya itu berlaku sesukanya.

Hingga Mereka selesai pada basuhan piring terakhir,

"Ano, _Nii-san_," tiba-tiba saja Hinata memanggilnya, "Apakah mulai besok aku akan bersekolah disekolahmu?" Neji menoleh padanya dengan wajah yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya. Itu sudah pasti. Disini, hanya ada satu sekolah dan muridnya pun tidak banyak. Dan kuharap, kau tidak kecewa karena ini pedesaan, bukan Tokyo," ungkapnya datar. Hinata menyimaknya dengan seksama,

"Ah, mungkin dengan kelas yang seperti itu, justru membuatku senang," gadis itu tertawa kecil. Tangannya sedang sibuk dikeringkan dengan lap dapur. Apronnya yang berwarna merah dilepas setelah selesai mencuci. Begitupun dengan Neji yang melakukan hal yang sama,

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. sudah jam sepuluh malam," tangannya meraih apron yang dikenakan oleh Hinata tadi dan meletakkannya pada gantungan di dapur. Gadis itu mengangguk polos.

"Ya, Selamat tidur Nii-san,"

"Selamat tidur," balas Neji sekenanya. Ia masih sibuk membersihkan tempat cucian piringnya. Namun Hinata belum beranjak juga dari sana. Neji yang sadar, segera menegurnya, "Ada apa lagi?"

Hinata sedikit menunduk dan ragu-ragu. Namun kalimatnya terlontar juga walaupun dengan suara yang serak dan nyaris tenggelam,

"M-Mungkin, aku akan merepotkanmu nanti. T-tapi untuk kedepannya, aku mohon bimbinganmu," gadis itu pergi setelah menunduk didepan Neji. Lagi, sikap Hinata yang saat itu membuatnya tercengang.

.

.

**. . . oOoOo . . . **

**To Be Continue**

**つづく**

**. . . oOoOo . . .**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **: Maaf karena fic ini pendek sekali. sebenarnya mungkin bisa dibuat menjadi oneshot, tapi saia lagi males ngetiknya #plakplak untuk sementara segini dulu nggak apa kan ya? Hehe! *Dasar author kagak niat!* karena si Makibao (Ligar) minta yang Angst, ending akan saia buat begitu *semoga bisa u,u aminamin XD* dan untuk Zoroutecchi, Hurt/Comfort harus menunggu. Hwehwe~ tapi saia juga pengen jajal bikin Neji yang dingin XD. Cuman bukan di fic ini LOL~ untuk Miss Lavender, waduh … Fic UlquiHime-nya beneran? Saia pan cuman bercanda #diguyur aer kobokan. Dan untuk Ai HinataLawliet, jawabannya simpel, saia males #beneran dikeroyok massa. LOL~

Yasud, segini aja dulu bacodnya. Untuk yang lain, Terimakasih banyak atas baca, ripiu dan _sharing_-nya XD Saia mau ngilang lagi. babay~

**-Fuun-**


	4. IHMOR, Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Title** : Universal

**Rate :**T

**Genre :**Romance/Angst

**Warning :**AU, OOC, typo(s)

**Note** : Neji kelas tiga SMA, Hinata kelas dua XD

**.**

**.**

**o . . . .oOo. . . . o**

**I Have my Own Reason**

**Part 2**

**o . . . .oOo. . . . o**

**.**

**.**

Suara dapur terdengar berisik di pagi buta. Neji yang menyadarinya, beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan setengah sadar menuruni anak tangga. Tangan kanannya menekan dahi, dikarenakan rasa nyeri yang berlebih menjalar disana. Suara derit lantai kayu dirumahnya membuat keberadaan Neji mudah disadari, hingga orang yang sedang sibuk membuat suara gaduh di dapur menoleh sebelum kepala pemuda itu muncul dari ambang pintu.

"Ah, Selamat pagi, _Nii-san_," Hinata menyapanya seperti biasa. ia sedang mengelap meja dapur, dan tempat cucian piring yang kotor. Sementara di ruang tamu, dua buah _sandwich_ dengan segelas susu tinggi sudah bertengger manis memenuhi meja.

"Apa … yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Neji tercengang dengan kerja keras Hinata yang mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangganya. Gadis itu lagi-lagi tersenyum simpul. Diletakkannya piring yang baru saja di cuci pada rak-rakkan.

"Sebaiknya _Nii-san_ sarapan," tukasnya lembut. Ia mendorong tubuh semampai Neji menuju meja makan. Mau tidak mau, pemuda berambut panjang itu duduk, dan mengambil piring _Sandwich_-nya. Hinata hendak kembali ke dapur, namun Neji yang sedang menikmati sarapannya mencegah,

"Kenapa tidak makan?" gadis berambut biru itu memunggungi sepupunya dan berujar pelan,

"Ah, aku lupa cuci tangan," ia menggosok belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, "P-Permisi sebentar," ucapnya gagap. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata kelihatan gugup di depan Neji. Namun pemuda itu tidak terlalu memusingkannya dan berniat untuk menggigiti _sandwich_-nya lagi.

Gadis itu berlari kecil menuju bak cucian piring dan menyalakan air keran disana. Ia membasuh jari tangan kanannya yang berdarah saat itu. Hinata sadar, saat menarik kursi untuk Neji, jarinya tergores karena terlalu buru-buru.

"G-Gawat," gadis itu mulai berkeringat dingin. Darahnya tidak berhenti mengalir. Ia mencoba menarik sebuah pintu laci di dapur dan mengambil sebuah botol yang sudah disimpannya sejak bangun tidur. cairan di dalam botol itu dituangkannya pada kapas yang sudah di persiapkan terlebih dahulu. Kemudian mengoleskannya pada jari yang terluka dengan niat membersihkan. Masih belum berhenti juga, Hinata mencari es batu di kulkasnya. Kemudian mengompres tangannya yang berdarah tersebut dengan es dingin berplastik.

Bersyukur, aliran darah itu berhenti perlahan.

Dengan sigap, gadis itu mengambil perban kecil di saku bajunya yang sudah di persiapkan, kemudian membalut jarinya dengan lembut.

"Hinata? Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana?" terkejut dengan suara _bass_ Neji, Hinata segera memasukan kembali sisa perban yang tadi digunakannya kedalam saku baju. Gadis itu menoleh kaku dalam keadaan terduduk di atas lantai dapur,

"Aa.. _N-Nii-san_," suaranya sedikit bergetar. Untunglah, bajunya berupa jaket berkantung, sehingga tangan kanannya bisa dimasukkan ke dalam saku, "Aku terpeleset.. hehe," ungkapnya bohong. Neji menautkan alisnya. Ia memerhatikan sekeliling bahwa nyatanya tidak ada setetes airpun disana. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa terpeleset di atas lantai kayu yang kering?

"…Hati-hati," akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri, dan bukannya menanyakan alasan kenapa Hinata bisa terpeleset, "Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, aku mau mandi dulu," gadis kecil itu mengangguk dalam bisu. Matanya yang ragu-ragu barusan, kembali pada _setting_-nya yang semula, tersenyum cerah.

Neji sudah melewati ambang pintu dapur, namun tiba-tiba saja tangannya meraih badan tembok dan menoleh kepada Hinata lagi, "Oh iya," gadis berambut biru itu kembali was-was.

"Kenapa … _Nii-san_?" tanyanya pelan. mata Neji masih terpaku pada meja di ruang makan,

"Aku baru sadar, kau tidak membuat susu untuk dirimu sendiri ya?" wajah maskulin itu menoleh dengan tatapan pastinya. Hinata berkeringat, lagi.

"Ee.. i-itu," ia mengambil botol isi alkohol yang tadinya digunakan untuk membersihkan luka goresnya. Karena botol itu mirip seperti botol minum anak-anak, Hinata merasa aman beralibi dengannya, "Aku memasukkannya ke dalam botol. Sekalian untuk bekal," Neji hanya bergumam.

"Oh … kau sudah mandi kan?" Hinata mengangguk polos, "Selesai makan cepat ganti bajumu dengan seragam sekolah,"

"Baiklah, _Nii-san_. Jangan khawatir," gadis itu melambaikan tangannya, seolah menyuruh Neji untuk cepat mandi. Pemuda itu akhirnya menghilang dari ambang pintu. Hinata kembali menghela nafasnya yang dalam.

Gadis itu menoleh keluar jendela rumah. Bersyukur, cuaca diluar sangat kelam dan angin di musim dingin bertiup kencang. gadis itu bisa menutupi luka kecilnya yang terlihat sepele dengan sarung tangan berwarna biru gelap. Selepas sarapan, Hinata mengambil tasnya dan memasukkan botol isi alkohol itu ke dalam kantung tas yang paling dalam. Kemudian, perban-perban elastis dan kecil yang berada di saku bajunya tadi dipindahkan oleh Hinata kedalam dompet besarnya yang berwarna ungu cerah. Dan terakhir, ia mengambil sebuah tas kecil dari kopernya. Warnanya cokelat tua, dan tidak terlalu mencolok. Tas yang memiliki fungsi seperti kulkas tersebut diisi oleh beberapa kantung es batu. Kemudian Hinata memasukkan dua kotak es krim kecil yang berfungsi untuk menutupi semua es-es batu yang disembunyikannya di balik tas mini tadi. Semua barang-barang itu ternyata muat didalam ransel Hinata yang nyatanya mirip seperti tas punggung para pendaki gunung. Hinata bersyukur memiliki tas besar untuk saat ini.

Sampai sekarang, gadis itu masih bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dengan rapi.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

"Tasmu … besar sekali?" Neji terbelalak saat tahu-tahu gadis mungil itu muncul sambil menjinjing sebuah tas besar berwarna hitam pekat. Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Modelnya memang begini … makanya diisi sedikit atau banyak barang, bentuknya tetap besar," gadis itu menyamai langkah Neji yang berada di sampingnya. Neji sendiri tiba-tiba saja mengambil tas yang di gendong oleh Hinata tanpa izin, "Wakh!" gadis itu tersentak.

Begitupun dengan Neji, yang tidak menyangka bahwa tas milik Hinata saat itu benar-benar berat, "Kau isi apa saja tas ini? Batu?" tanyanya heran. Wajah Hinata terlihat marah,

"Kembalikan," tukasnya tegas. Tangannya terulur ke depan wajah Neji, "Kembalikan tasku," mata Hinata terlihat tajam. Neji memandangnya semakin aneh. Pikirnya, udara dingin membuat gadis didepannya menjadi emosi.

"Biar kubawakan," Neji berlalu tanpa permisi. Hinata terbengong di belakangnya, "Ayo cepat, naik," pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah sepedah berkeranjang dengan model untuk laki-laki. Ia meletakkan tas Hinata di keranjang tersebut, sementara tangannya menepuk-nepuk jok di belakang tempat duduknya. Perlahan, Hinata berjalan mendekat, perasaannya mulai tenang, dan kemudian ia duduk di belakang Neji.

"_Ano_ … kita naik sepeda?" tanya Hinata yang memegangi -lebih tepatnya menarik- seragam Neji dengan kuat.

"Kau pikir kita akan naik kereta?" Neji mendengus malas, "Kalau kau tak suka, biasakanlah hidup sederhana disini. Harga tiket kereta bisa gunakan untuk membuat sarapan, tahu," ia mulai mengayuh pedal sepedahnya tanpa aba-aba. Hinata terkikik sendiri disana. Tidak menyangka, bahwa kakaknya punya 'wajah' lain yang belum pernah di lihatnya selama ini. Neji tidak terlihat formal saat itu, "Kenapa kau tertawa?" sanggah pemuda didepannya dengan suara yang menginterupsi.

"Haha … tidak, apa-apa," Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Neji yang hangat. Pemuda di depannya sempat kaget, namun tidak memberikan respon maupun melarang Hinata untuk melakukannya. Jadi, Neji memutuskan untuk diam dan mengendarai sepedanya dengan tenang.

Sepanjang jalan, langit di sekitar pedesaan mereka terlihat kelabu. udaranya begitu dingin, dan pematang beserta lapangan-lapangan luas membentang di sekeliling mereka. Perjalanan terasa menyenangkan bagi Hinata saat itu, "Aku bukannya tidak suka," tiba-tiba saja gadis itu berujar. Hinata menghirup udara disekitarnya dalam-dalam, "Justru aku menyukai tempat ini," tambahnya lagi, semakin mencengkeram seragam Neji dengan kuat. pemuda di depannya tersenyum tipis secara rahasia.

"Kalau begitu pegangan yang kuat, aku akan ngebut," dan dalam sekejap, roda sepeda itu berputar lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya. Hinata melewati setiap pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh matanya dengan tawa yang mengembang.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Setiap murid yang dilewati oleh Hinata berbisik dengan rahasia. Tidak sedikit yang wajahnya bersemu atau memancarkan mata kekaguman secara jelas. Hinata dengan seragam _sailor_-nya terlihat manis. Meskipun, nyatanya gadis itu memang cocok mengenakan pakaian apapun. Ditambah dengan keberadaan sepupunya Neji di samping Hinata, lengkaplah sudah kecantikan yang terpancar oleh Hyuuga bersaudara itu.

"_Ohayou_, Hyuuga-_san_," seorang gadis berambut cepol menepuk bahu Neji. Wajahnya nyengir saat tahu pemuda itu menatapnya, "Pulang sekolah kau kosong tidak?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi yang kelewat semangat.

Neji menoleh pada sepupunya Hinata untuk memastikan bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu. Hinata masih tersenyum, seperti biasa.

"Hei? Bagaimana?" gadis semangat itu bertanya lagi. Ia tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Neji.

"Ah, bagaimana ya?" pemuda itu mengusap tengkuknya, tidak enak, "Pulang sekolah aku harus mengantar sepupuku pulang," matanya mengekor pada Hinata yang berdiri mematung disampingnya. Gadis itu tersentak mendengar jawaban 'tidak' dari Neji.

"Wakh, tidak, tidak apa," kepala Hinata menggeleng cepat. Kedua tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan pun ikut menolak, "Aku bisa pulang naik bis … _Nii-san_ jangan khawatir," ucapnya ringan. Gadis berambut cepol itupun ikut berwajah sumringah.

"Nah, nah … sepupumu saja tidak keberatan. Ayolah … sebentar saja," Neji kembali melirik Hinata, sekedar untuk memastikan,

"Kau yakin, pulang sendiri?" Hinata mengangguk patuh. Wajahnya tersenyum lembut,

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," sedetik kemudian, pandangan Hinata beralih pada gadis yang kini merangkul lengan Neji, "Perkenalkan, saya Hinata," gadis berambut biru gelap itu menunduk sopan.

"Ah, _Ano_ … aku Tenten," jawabnya terbata. Gugup karena perilaku Hinata yang sopan diluar batas perkiraannya, "Nah, Neji. Ayo cepat, kelas akan dimulai," lanjut gadis itu yang mulai menarik lengan Neji menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan kelas Hinata. Neji sempat melepaskan rangkulan tangan Tenten dan menjitak kepalanya, "Adaw!" gadis itu meringis.

"Kau sudah tau kelasmu kan, Hinata?" pemuda itu kembali menoleh pada sepupunya sebelum benar-benar pergi. gadis itu mengangguk lagi, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, jangan khawatir," ungkapnya pelan. entah kenapa ini adalah yang kedua kalinya Hinata meyakinkan Neji untuk tidak khawatir terhadapnya, "Kelas sebelas-satu. Dari sini belok kanan, ada perempatan belok kanan lagi. Disebelah laboratorium persis," Neji mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai nanti, Hinata," langkah Neji perlahan menjauh. Rasanya begitu sepi, saat kaki berlangkah besar itu pergi menghilang, dan bahkan tidak berada di sampingnya lagi. Ada perasaan yang sedikit iri saat menyaksikan Tenten dekat dengan Neji. Namun Hinata sudah tahu alasannya apa.

Bel di sekolahnya berbunyi semakin jelas, cepat-cepat gadis itu berlari menuju kelasnya. Setengah mati ia mengejar waktu, nafasnya sedikit terengah. Ketika tiba di depan sebuah pintu geser berplang sebelas-satu, lagi-lagi Hinata harus menarik nafasnya agar tidak gugup. Setelahnya, pintu itu digeser dengan hati-hati oleh Hinata. serentak, tiba-tiba saja cahaya kemilau di dalamnya menyilaukan mata gadis itu. Semerbak aroma khas dan udara yang berhembus dari dalam menerpa wajahnya.

Kelas miliknya terlihat gaduh dengan murid-murid yang membuat keramaian. Tidak hanya dari mulut gadis-gadis yang bergosip dengan suara teriak, bahkan anak laki-laki pun ikut mencari perhatian dengan bersahut-sahutan bak gagak.

Hinata mulai bergidik takut, ia tidak berani melangkah lebih dalam ke kelas barunya itu. apalagi saat dilihatnya seorang bocah berambut pirang memegangi sebuah pemukul baseball dan memukul bola-bola kertas buatannya dengan itu. Disampingnya seorang bocah berambut kecokelatan dengan plester merah dipipinya menjambak-jambak baju kawannya yang tertidur tidak peduli di mejanya.

"Oi! Shikamaruuu! Menyingkir dari mejakuu!" kukunya mencakar-cakar. Hinata semakin ngeri melihatnya.

Kelas ini bahaya.

Ia bisa terluka jika bergabung dengan anak-anak desa itu. matanya mencari orang-orang atau setidaknya seseorang yang terlihat tenang dan bisa didekati olehnya. Sehingga ia merasa terlindung atau minimal, aman. Matanya terpaku pada sosok seorang bocah berambut gagak yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang di sudut belakang kelas. Dalam hati, Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

'_kenapa orang itu harus berada di pojok belakang!' _

Jika gadis itu ingin beranjak kesana, itu artinya sama saja Hinata harus melewati 'neraka' dunia didepan matanya saat ini.

Tidak, ia belum mau mati. ia terpaksa menunggu seorang guru masuk dan menenangkan kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," beruntung, _timing_-nya tepat. Seorang pria bermasker mencurigakan, masuk sambil menarik Hinata ke depan kelas.

"Heh, Kakashi-_sensei_, sudah telat berlagak keren," bocah pirang yang mempunyai pemukul _Baseball_ itu mengacungkan jempol terbaliknya. Disusul oleh suara murid-murid lain yang menyoraki guru mereka

"Huuu! Huuuu! Payah!" kelas semakin gaduh. Hinata ingin sekali menggali sumur yang dalam dan masuk ke dalam sana.

"Oi, oi, tenang dulu! aku telat karena mengurusi data murid baru ini," kilah Kakashi, menunjuk Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Satu kelas menjadi senyap, tanpa suara. Semua mata kini membidik Hinata tepat sasaran. Gadis itu tersenyum setenang mungkin.

"Waa Manis!" celetuk Kiba spontan. Yang lainnya langsung menertawai kejujuran pemuda itu. sekarang wajahnya mengerut penuh ejek, "Heh! Jangan munafik. Aku hanya menyuarakan suara hati kalian semua," tunjuknya menantang semua murid. Bahkan jari itu mengarah pada bocah dingin yang duduk di pojok kelas, yang Hinata lirik sejenak, "Sasuke, kau setuju _kan_?" tanyanya nekat. Semua murid _gambling_ dalam hatinya. Sasuke pasti mengatakan 'tidak'. Pikir mereka.

"Hn? Kau bicara padaku?" _earphone_ di telinga Sasuke di lepas kemudian. Wajahnya datar.

'_Dasar brengsekk! Dia mengejekku' _umpat Kiba dalam hati. Walhasil, satu kelas kembali gaduh dengan suara tawa mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Tenang!" lagi, Kakashi kembali mengambil inisiatif untuk berteriak keras, "Ehem," kemudian berdehem setelah murid-murid di depannya terdiam mendengar suara 'singa'nya, "Kita beri kesempatan lima menit bagi Hinata untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Ayo silahkan," guru Kakashi menoleh pada Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian mengambil sebuah kapur tulis dan menuliskan namanya disana, "Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga. Salam kenal semuanya," ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Sopan sekali…" celetuk si pirang sambil bertopang dagu di mejanya. Hinata yang menyadarinya, segera menoleh kearah pemuda itu dan menghujaninya dengan senyuman. jantung si pirang berdetak lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya,

"Aku tahu, mungkin keberadaanku disini akan menyusahkan kalian semua. Tapi, mulai detik ini aku mohon bimbingannya. Kuharap, kita bisa berteman dekat," ia mengganti gaya bicaranya menjadi _non-formal_. Senyum itu kembali terarah pada Naruto yang sempat meragukan sikapnya. Pemuda itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Yah, mungkin ada yang mau bertanya pada Hinata sebelum kita mulai belajar?" seorang murid berambut _pink_ angkat tangan,

"_Sensei_, Hinata-_chan_ duduk dimana?" Kakashi menggaruk pipinya, tanda malu.

"Ah, iya. Soal tempat duduk…" ia memerhatikan sekeliling kelas, "Bagaimana jika disebelah Naruto … Hm," yang namanya dipanggil langsung berbicara terbata,

"E-Eh? Aku?" Hinata kaget saat tahu yang namanya Naruto adalah cowok pirang yang berisik itu.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan," Kakashi meralat kata-katanya. Naruto sempat kecewa karenanya, "Kursi di sebelah Uchiha kosong kan?" semua menoleh ke belakang pojok, tepat dimana Sasuke bersandar di dinding kelas sambil memutar lagu-lagunya dari I-pod. Seorang pemuda kota yang baru saja pindah sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, dan dalam kedipan saja langsung menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah ini. Dia memang kebanggaan bagi para remaja putri, namun iblis dingin bagi para cowok. Itu sebabnya, tidak banyak anak-anak cowok yang berbicara atau bahkan mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Apalagi duduk sebangku!

"Sasuke Uchiha? Silahkan angkat tanganmu," perintah Kakashi lagi. Bocah cuek itu mengangkat tangannya singkat, kemudian kembali hanyut dalam dunia musiknya. Untuk sesaat bola mata Sasuke yang hitam menusuk pandangan Hinata tanpa kedip. Begitu lurus, dalam dan tajam. Namun, Hinata sadar. tiba-tiba saja bola mata _Onyx_ yang menatapnya itu terlihat melebar, dan kemudian ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak enak menyerang tubuhnya. Sekejap saja, Hinata limbung, dan terjatuh. Pemandangan disekitarnya terlihat remang hingga semakin lama menjadi gelap gulita. Hanya ada suara teriakan yang terdengar bagaikan sayup-sayup ditelinga Hinata.

'_Kenapa?'_

Gadis itu bertanya dalam hati. Hinata pingsan di kelas. ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang sudah membopongnya ketika gadis itu sedang bermimpi terbang di angkasa. Aroma musim gugur tercium begitu pekat.

"Baiklah _sensei_,"

Dan Itu adalah suara terakhir yang Hinata dengar di kelas barunya.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Seorang perawat di UKS sekolah memeriksa tubuh Hinata. Mula-mula ia mengira bahwa gadis itu mengidap anemia. Namun pikiran kecil itu tersingkir saat wanita paruh baya tersebut melepas sarung tangan Hinata dan menemukan darah yang tak berhenti mengucur dari sana.

"A-Apa ini?" ia terkejut bukan kepalang. Masalahnya luka itu hanya segores, namun darah yang keluar dari sana lantas tak pernah mau mengering, "Sasuke, ambilkan es batu!" bocah Uchiha itu dengan sigap berlari menuju kulkas kecil disamping meja UKS. Ia mengambil sebuah es batu berplastik dan memberikannya pada guru sekaligus pemilik UKS itu.

"Ini, Kurenai-_sensei_," dalam hati, Sasuke bertanya-tanya separah apa penyakit yang mengendap dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Ini gawat sekali … Hinata harus dibawa ke rumah sakit," wajah Kurenai-_sensei_ terbaca bahwa ia tidak main-main. Kompresan es itu dibiarkan tergeletak di atas meja kecil samping ranjang. Perban milik Hinata dilepas, dan sungguh, darah itu tidak berhenti, masih mengalir dengan baik.

"_Sensei_, mungkinkah Hinata terkena Hemofilia?" wajah Kurenai mengangguk khawatir. Ia mengambil kunci mobil Volvonya dan menuliskan sebuah surat Izin untuk Hinata dan juga Sasuke, "Aku ingin kau ikut ke rumah sakit Sasuke. tapi sebelumnya, serahkan ini pada wali kelas kalian," bocah itu mengangguk. Ia mengambil surat keterangan yang dibuat oleh Kurenai dan pergi ke kelas sesuai dengan perintah, "Jangan lupa, langsung ke halaman depan sekolah. Mobilku akan kuparkir disana,"

"…Ya," serta-merta pemuda itu berlari keluar kelas.

Susah payah Kurenai memapah tubuh Hinata yang saat itu dalam kondisi setengah sadar, "Ng … I-Ini siapa?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Suaranya terdengar lemah. Gadis itu pikir, orang yang membopongnya tadi dengan yang sekarang sudah berbeda lagi. Ia bisa mencium aroma farfum yang berbeda pula.

"Apa ada yang sakit, Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"T-Turunkan aku…" gadis itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Ia berontak, hingga akhirnya Kurenai-_sensei_ menurunkannya dari punggung hangatnya. Hinata berdiri dalam keadaan limbung,

"Hati-hati," ucap Kurenai yang saat itu menahan tubuh mungil Hinata agar tidak jatuh, "Ayo ikut aku," kaki Hinata tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

"K-kemana?" tanyanya was-was. Kurenai menghela nafasnya, lelah. Ia baru sadar, bahwa gadis itu pasti tidak suka dengan rumah sakit.

"Kita harus kerumah sakit untuk mengobati lukamu itu," mata Kurenai menunjuk kearah jari tangan kanan Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak kaget saat tahu-tahu sarung tangannya terlepas dan perbannya tidak ada.

"Tidak mau!" dia lari membabi buta, hingga tubuh tegap di depannya tertabrak, "W-Wakh! Nii-san!"

"Lho? Hinata?" gadis itu mendorong tubuh besar di depannya. Neji tersentak kaget, "A-Kenapa dia?" kepalanya menoleh heran saat menemukan Hinata berlari tunggang langgang seperti itu. Kurenai-_sensei_ ikut berlari mendahuluinya,

"Tunggu Hinata!" Neji pikir, sepupunya itu terlibat masalah sekolah. Lantas, setelah menggeleng tidak percaya, ia kembali berjalan pelan menuju kelasnya.

"Semoga saja dugaanku salah…"

Dan dugaan itu memang salah.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

"Sasuke tangkap Hinataa!" pemuda yang baru saja balik dari kelasnya itu sadar bahwa seorang gadis berlari kearahnya.

"Akh," Hinata yang sadar, hendak mengelak namun apa daya, Sasuke berhasil meraih lengannya, "L-Lepas!" Sasuke mempertipis batas diantara mereka,

"Kau mau kupukul sampai pingsan atau kubawa baik-baik kerumah sakit?" bola mata perak Hinata menatap pemuda di depannya dengan takut-takut, "Aku serius Hyuuga. Pilih, salah satu," perlahan-lahan, tubuh Hinata berhenti melakukan pemberontakan. Gadis itu terduduk sambil menahan isakan.

"M-Maaf," ia mengusap matanya dengan tangan kiri, "Maafkan aku," ucapnya lagi. Kurenai hanya tersenyum tipis, bangga dengan sikap Sasuke yang pintar mengontrol emosi orang.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti," Kurenai menarik tubuh Hinata untuk berdiri, "Ayo," ia sadar, sebentar lagi Hinata sampai pada batasnya. Tetes demi tetes darah yang mengalir pada tangan gadis itu semakin surut, namun darah tersebut belum juga berhenti mengalir. Hinata nyaris saja kembali pingsan kalau saja Sasuke tidak kembali menangkapnya dan memapah gadis itu menuju mobil Volvo Kurenai.

"Kau cocok menjadi psikolog Sasuke," Kurenai tersenyum sembari menyetir mobilnya. Bocah _raven_ yang duduk di jok belakang bersama dengan Hinata hanya bergumam acuh. Pundaknya dijadikan sebagai penyanggah kepala Hinata yang bersandar nyaman padanya. Jari Hinata diperban lagi untuk sementara.

Hingga akhirnya, mobil perak itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup ternama, Konoha. Hinata langsung saja di papah dengan ranjang berjalan menuju bangsalnya. Seorang dokter dengan susternya masuk untuk memeriksa tubuh gadis itu. sesuai dugaan, pernyataan yang sama keluar dari mulut sang dokter,

"Murid anda positif terkena Hemofilia," ungkapnya pelan, "Detak jantungnya sedikit tidak normal, pernafasannya kurang teratur, dan dibalik itu semua, ia juga terkena Anemia karena banyak darah yang keluar dari luka gores di jarinya," wajah Kurenai semakin khawatir. Sementara Sasuke duduk dengan kaki yang tak bisa diam di kursi tunggu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa kasihan mulai menyelimuti perasaannya terhadap gadis itu.

"_Sensei_, boleh saya lihat keadaan Hinata?" ucap Sasuke pelan. Kurenai hanya mengangguk pelan,

"Ya, tolong jaga Hinata sebentar. Aku akan mengurus biaya pengobatan Hinata dulu," dan tak lama setelahnya, Kurenai berjalan menjauhi ruang rawat Hinata beserta dengan sang dokter yang terus menerus membicarakan sesuatu terhadap wanita muda itu. Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan Hinata perlahan. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa dalam beberapa menit saja, wajah gadis itu sudah terlihat pucat.

"Sasuke…" Hinata menoleh saat tahu pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang. Senyuman itu tak pernah pudar di saat seperti apapun.

"Kau … sakit Hinata," gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, "Hemofilia bukan penyakit sembarangan, bodoh. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari pihak sekolah?" gadis itu membisu tiba-tiba. Senyumnya pudar, "Aku bertaruh, kakakmu Neji juga tidak tahu soal penyakitmu ini," bola mata perak Hinata melebar,

"I-Iya," ia menunduk kemudian, "K-Kumohon, rahasiakan ini dari _Nii-san_. Aku sudah banyak merepotkannya. Dan tanpa ia tahu penyakitku ini pun, rasa khawatirnya sudah sangat berlebihan. Kumohon, kalau kau mengatakan semuanya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana _Nii-san_ akan bersikap padaku nanti," gantian, Sasuke yang terdiam. Ia duduk di samping ranjang Hinata, pandangannya menelusur ke arah kaca jendela kamar,

"Kenapa, memangnya kalau kakakmu khawatir? Itu sudah wajar kan? Penyakitmu itu memang parah," sembur Sasuke datar. Wajahnya bertopang dagu kini. Ia menoleh pada Hinata dengan mata yang berani, "Jangan-jangan keluargamu juga tidak tahu dengan penyakitmu ini?" selidik Sasuke. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, lagi.

"Keluarga yang mana? Ayahku sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu," dunia terasa gelap dimata gadis mungil itu, "Penyakit ini diturunkan darinya … adikku Hanabi, untungnya tidak terjangkit penyakit yang sama denganku. Setelah kematian ayah, Hanabi di titipkan di rumah bibi. Sementara aku, di rumah paman alias, ayahnya Neji,"

Banyak hal yang Hinata rahasiakan pada Neji. Ia bahkan sempat berbohong dan tidak mengatakan bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal. Semuanya bocor tanpa Hinata sadari di depan Sasuke, orang yang bahkan belum pernah diajaknya bicara atau ditemui sekalipun. Setelah puas, gadis itu baru menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya,

"C-Celaka! Jangan ceritakan yang tadi kepada siapapun, mengerti?" Sasuke terdiam menatapnya, "Jawab aku!" lagi, Hinata menagih balasan dari lidah Sasuke yang menurutnya kelu. Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai, namun bukan berarti ia berniat jahat.

"Ya. Asalkan kau tidak bertindak konyol atau membahayakan dirimu sendiri," gadis itu awalnya ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan mantap di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Ya, baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan menghubungimu. Pinjam ponselmu," Hinata mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah pemuda itu. Sasuke dengan sukarela menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam berlian kepada Hinata. Gadis itu mengetikkan beberapa _keypad_ di ponsel Sasuke dan sedetik kemudian, ia mengembalikannya, "Ini,"

"Jadi, Hinata Hyuuga ... Cepat sembuh," cowok di sampingnya mengelus pelan kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Gadis itu tersentak kaget dibuatnya. Ia bahkan belum pernah diperlakukan demikian oleh Neji, orang yang menjadi alasan kenapa Hinata rela pindah ke desa daripada di kota bersama dengan Hanabi dan bibinya.

"Ya," matanya berkaca-kaca. Untuk sementara, Sasuke kebingungan sendiri dengan gadis mungil yang tiba-tiba saja menangis didepannya.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

Semua murid yang ditinggal pergi oleh Hinata dan Sasuke sedang mengitari bangku Hinata dengan pandangan mengobservasi.

"Menurutmu, tas Hinata isinya apa ya? Besar banget," salah seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang tadi mengacung, bergumam heran. Salah seorang teman ceweknya yang pirang membuka resleting tas Hinata saat itu, "Hei– Ino-_pig_! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Sudahlah, daripada bergumam saja kerjaanmu, lebih baik cari tahu," sanggah gadis berkuncir satu itu dengan mata yang serius. Perlahan tangannya merogoh kantung tas.

"Tapi kan tidak sopan," sambung Sakura menambahkan. Saat itu ia menangkap wajah Ino yang sudah berubah menjadi kaget, "K-Kau kenapa?" tanyanya hati-hati. Murid yang lain juga penasaran melihatnya. tangan Ino menarik sebuah botol minuman keluar, dan sebuah dompet yang sangat tebal.

"Waa … Hinata banyak duit ya!"

"Berisik kau, Kiba!" Sakura memukul kepala cowok berambut cokelat-merah itu. mukanya memancarkan ekspresi tidak suka. Ino mendesis, menyuruh kedua sahabatnya itu agar tidak berisik. Perlahan, gadis itu membuka botol minum Hinata, dan mengendus baunya.

"Minuman apa ini?" ia tidak bisa menebaknya. Naruto mengambilnya tanpa aba-aba,

"Sini, sini! Biar aku yang cicipi," Naruto nyaris saja menenggak cairan di dalam botol itu kalau saja aroma yang sangat dikenalnya itu tidak tercium, "Huek! Ini kan Alkohol!" seru Naruto melempar botol itu tak sengaja. Air nya tumpah kemana-mana.

"Waa! Bodoh! Kau membuat ruangan ini bau alkohol!" jerit Kiba tidak tahan. Shikamaru yang masih kekeh bermalas-malasan di kursinya pun ikutan mendecih sebal,

"Sudah berisik, bau lagi," ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya agar tidak mencium wewangian yang tidak enak itu.

"Alkohol?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ibuku selalu menyimpan stok obat Alkohol banyak sekali karena aku sering pulang dalam keadaan babak belur. Yah … kau tahu kan maksudku? Dan baunya persis seperti ini," jelas Naruto yang berniat untuk mengelap tumpahan air alkohol, sebelum guru Asuma masuk ke kelas mereka dan menghukumnya berdiri di depan kelas karena tidak mengerjakan PR dan masalah Alkohol ini.

Ino kembali beralih pada dompet ungu cerah Hinata, "Hei! Kau kan tidak perlu memeriksa sampai segitunya," ungkap Sakura kembali menasehati. Ino tidak peduli, dibukanya resleting dompet Hinata, dan mata biru lautnya harus membelalak kembali.

Dompet milik Hinata tidak berisi selembar uang pun disana. Melainkan penuh dengan puluhan kain perban elastis yang tersumpal dengan rapi, "A-Astaga. Separah itukah Hinata?" pikiran Ino mulai macam-macam. Dikiranya, Hinata adalah preman setipe dengan Naruto yang tiap hari selalu berkelahi hingga harus mempersiapkan perban dan alkohol untuk mengobati lukanya sendiri.

"Jangan bodoh Ino! Dengan wajah sepolos itu, mana mungkin Hinata sering berkelahi," sanggah Sakura, lagi. Gadis itu memang satu-satunya orang yang berpikir secara rasional.

"Wajah kan bisa saja menipu," lagi, gadis itu mengorek tas Hinata tanpa izin.

"Sudah cukup Ino! Kau akan kulapork–" perkataan Sakura terpotong, "Itu kan … tas buat menyimpan es krim," ucap Sakura yang melihat Ino menarik sebuah tas mini keluar dari ransel besar Hinata. Gadis _pink_ itu terdiam kemudian. Ino tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengorek terus isi dari tas Hinata. Sisanya hanya ada buku-buku dan bekalnya. Tidak ada yang aneh lagi.

"Dia juga bawa sarung tangan ke sekolah. Lalu, tas es krim ini…" Ino membukanya. Terpampanglah dua buah kotak es krim milik Hinata, rasa Stroberi dan cokelat _hazelnut_. Ino mengangkat salah satu kotaknya. Ternyata ada es batu dibalik tumpukan kotak es yang dimaksud. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, tidak mungkin tas yang berisi dua kotak es saja bisa terlihat sepenuh itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti," Ino kembali memasukkan barang-barang milik Hinata ke tempat asalnya, "Hinata itu anehhh!" ia menjerit tidak jelas kemudian. Sakura hanya menggeleng kepala,

"Katanya, dia di bawa kerumah sakit sama Kurenai-_sensei_. Sasuke juga ikut," gumam Sakura sendirian. Ino yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba saja tersentak,

"Hah? Sasuke juga ikut?"

"Menurutmu, Hinata bersaudara dengan Neji tidak ya?" tanya Sakura mengabaikan pembicaraan Ino.

"Oi! Jangan kacangin aku!" Ino menjerit lagi. Namun tidak ada yang peduli.

"Kurasa iya," Kiba ikutan nyambung, "Sama-sama Hyuuga kan?" tambahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa nggak nanya langsung aja sama Neji-_san_?" Naruto ikutan ngomong. Yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Boleh. Masalahnya siapa yang mau?" suara Sakura membuat semuanya bungkam. Siapa yang berani menghadapi tuan Neji? Semua orang segan dengan pemuda itu. apalagi, dia kakak kelas yang paling senior, kelas duabelas. Gadis _pink_ itu hanya menghela nafas, "Yasudah, aku saja yang nanya,"

Entah kenapa, kelas sebelas-satu jadi terlibat sejauh ini dengan masalah pribadi Hinata. Dan Hinata sendiri tidak tahu dengan tindakan dari teman-temannya itu.

.

.

**. . . oOoOo . . . **

**To Be Continue**

**つづく**

**. . . oOoOo . . .**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : coba tebak, chapter ini panjangnya sekitar 5/2x chapter lalu lho #halah# untuk chapter depan sepertinya Neji bakal tahu. Hwehwe! Hayo, hayo … si Sasuke muncul XP Semoga aja nggak antiklimaks.

**Yosh, RnR?**

**-Fuun-**


End file.
